Field of the Invention
The disclosure provides personal care compositions comprising guar derivatives, wherein the guar derivative is chemically modified on the galactomannan polymer through an ethoxyl, propoxyl, or hydroxypropoxyl linking group with a tertiary cyclic amine compound.
Description of Related Art
Conditioning is one of the key recognized consumer benefits for hair care products. The number of consumers who daily work with their hair, color and bleach it, and frequently change styles is growing globally at a fast pace. Combined with the damaging effects of the sun, industrial, and urban environments, this trend promotes consumers' concern and awareness of the condition of their hair and stimulates market needs for new, efficient conditioning products and ingredients.
Conditioning is typically achieved through deposition of conditioning agents on hair from leave-on and rinse-off treatments. While depositing conditioning materials from a leave-on treatment is more straight-forward, deposition in a rinse-off formulation could present a challenge. When a rinse-off treatment—for example shampoo or conditioner—is applied, only a small portion of conditioning benefit agents contained in the formulation adsorb on the hair surface and stay behind after the rinsing is complete. Some cationic materials, such as “monoquats” (cationic surfactants) or cationic polymers can be used to enhance this conditioning benefit as they deposit and stay on hair more easily, partially due to the anionic charge of the hair surface. These materials can also assist in delivery of other beneficial agents contained in a rinse-off formulation, such as silicone, sunscreen, fragrance, etc. But, there is a growing concern worldwide over the potential damage to the environment that quaternized materials such as monoquats and polyquats might cause. Aquatic toxicity of these materials has been reported and was found proportional to the level of quaternary substitution.